


we're insane but not alone

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [25]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter has long made peace with the fact that he's a nerd. Gregor is having a little bit harder of a time coming to terms. Angel's just enjoying the show.</p><p>Title taken from Live to Rise by Soundgarden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're insane but not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Avengers.

“I thought he said he was a morning person.”

“He is when he hasn't been tag teamed all night.”

“Oh yeah.” Gregor beams, and it makes him look both cute and stupid. Angel kind of loves it. “Hey, how's his Spanish getting?”

“Still sucks. He's trying though.”

“Good. I don't want to hurt his feelings if he hears this... what's with the superhero boxers?”

Really, if that's the biggest concern they have in their day to day lives, they've got it pretty good. Angel rolls his eyes. “I don't know if you've noticed but our boyfriend is kind of a big nerd. I have to google things to know what he's talking about sometimes. That Agent Coulson...”

“He's the one that died, right?”

“Mmhmm.” Angel yawns. “Pence has a gigantic crush on him and according to what I was reading over his shoulder the other day, Hunter believes that he will be somehow resurrected in the next Avengers movie.”

Whatever Gregor starts to say next, he stops when Pence shuffles into the kitchen. The blonde grunts and barely acknowledges them, instead going straight for the coffee maker. There's a full pot and Angel had left out the biggest coffee mug he owns which, judging by the closed eyes and upturned lips, make Pence a very happy boy indeed.

He wanders out of the kitchen and into the living room, collapsing onto the couch next to Blanco. He offers both of them a happy, sleepy smile before peering over the rim of his mug at the TV. “What are we watching? And what were you two talking about? I heard my name.”

“Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Gregor was asking about your superhero boxers. I told him you're a nerd with a crush on Agent Coulson. Also that comic books and the movies based on them are the least of your nerdiness.” Angel answers, smooching his cheek. Hunter gives him a look and Angel sighs, repeating himself in English. They've really gotta work on the language thing.

“My boxers...?” Hunter just looks down at himself. He's wearing a black t-shirt and Captain America boxers. He glances at Gregor, eyes narrowing. “If you say your favorite Avenger is Stark, I'm dumping you.”

“I don't have a favorite Avenger, Pence. I'm not a dork.”

“I like Loki.” Angel offers, smiling sheepishly when Blanco and Pence both just stare at him. “What? Evil is sexy.”

“That doesn't explain why you have anything to do with the Boy Wonder here, then.” Gregor mumbles, yelping when Hunter punches him in the shoulder. “What the hell was that for?!”

“You just compared me to Robin, you dick!”

“Girls, you're both pretty.”

“Shut up Pagan!”

Angel grins and catches Hunter's coffee cup when he tackles Blanco off the couch. It's gonna be a good day.


End file.
